


How To Catch A Shark

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Iwaoi centric, M/M, Mermaid!Oikawa, Mermaid!Yahaba, Side Relationships - Freeform, Slow Burn, Surfer!Iwaizumi, mermaid!akaashi, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Despite being told to stay away from humans, Oikawa ends up chasing after Iwaizumi and dragging all his friends with him.{AKA: Oikawa is a mermaid who meets Iwaizumi and can't stay away. }
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	How To Catch A Shark

**Author's Note:**

> I won't delete this. I won't delete this. I won't delete this. I-

If the ocean had a voice, it certainly wasn't calling today. Maybe whispering - gently answering the winds with it’s own call. The waters of Chiba shimmered like a sapphire in bright moonlight. The beach was almost empty, only a few people seemed to litter the place. Everyone relaxed and enjoyed the perfect air contrasting with the lukewarm water, and the soft sand beneath their feet. Beach balls of all colors fly back and forth between friends, towels laid down in places the sun hits perfectly, and not too far a pair of light brown eyes peek above the water in jealousy.

Tooru knows he shouldn't get close and - in his defense - he's farther from the shore than he was last time. But, just like humans want to explore the ocean, Tooru wants to explore land. He wants to know the food and how they live. Sure, they might be dangerous but they are no more dangerous than the sharks the brunette swims from on a daily basis. Tooru checks his surroundings before slowly moving closer to land. He can feel the waves shift - and surely the humans know too. Soon enough boys and girls with their shark like boards will hit the ocean and own the water like mermaids have never done before. Mermaids can swim anywhere, but they can't ride the water like humans can. Sue Tooru for being interested in how creatures who can barely hold their breath for three minutes manage to (basically) walk on water. 

Tooru watched the people while his golden tail flew back and forth in excitement. The sunrise shell that hung around the boy’s neck danced with the waves. This day is perfect. 

"Tooru-san?" The brunette freezes at the familiar voice. Turning around slowly, he finds himself meeting two faces. One coaxed with curiosity and the other coaxed with a slight anxiety.

"Akaashi, Yahaba - what are you doing here?"

"We came here to ask you that, actually." Akaashi speaks once again. "You shouldn't be here, they can see us from here." 

Tooru rolls his eyes. If Tooru Cared even a little bit about that, he wouldn't be here.

Yahaba's eyes wander from the small people on the beach to the large buildings surrounding them. Everyone knows Yahaba is curious, but the brunette is not nearly as gutsy as Tooru. Tooru has tried to convince Yahaba to follow him in the past, but all his attempts have ended in a scolding from Akaashi (Who is probably also curious but won't admit it).

"You can't get mad at me, I'm not even close." Tooru finally replies.

"They have gadgets that can help them see farther. Plus, those wave riders are going on the ocean again." 

Like a dog seeing a squirrel, Tooru’s attention was somewhere else. How did he not feel the wave pass him? How could he have not heard the cheering of people as wave riders waited patiently for the wave to reach them. "Akaashi, we’re gonna make me miss it!" Tooru swims off towards his spot - a secluded rock near the shore he could hide behind. He can hear Akaashi and Yahaba talking (lecturing) behind him, but pays no mind. Tooru only watches as the first surfer hits the wave.

Tooru has seen this surfer before. He has dark skin (at least a shade darker than his own) and even darker hair. The wave rider is built like he is born to wrestle sharks. Tooru has never gotten close enough to see the boy fully, but - if he's this attractive from far away - Tooru can only imagine.

"Tooru-san! Please come back with me immediately!"

"Shh, Akaashi! Just watch." 

The group fell silent as they watched the surfer fly through the huge wave. Tooru can only dream about how it feels to touch the water in a different way as the humans do. 

"Hey, that wave seems a little big doesn't it?" Yahaba whispers.

"It's fine. Humans do this all the time!"

"I don't know. This one seems..." Yahaba's voice trails off in Tooru's mind as he watches the wave rider move through the water. It's amazing. Tooru wishes he could do the same. The brunette knows how he can, but actually doing it is easier said than done. 

"I know what you're thinking." Akaashi chimes in (like the mind reader he is), "I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm not going to."

"You better not."

"I just said I'm not!" 

Yahaba's eyes widen as they meet his older friend's. "You know how to become human?"

"He's not gonna try it!"

"I said I'm not gonna, okay?!"

"Wave riding is over. Let's go." Akaashi points out. 

Oikawa pouted at the realization that he just missed the rest of the show. Was this annoying? Very. Nonetheless, Tooru trailed behind Akaashi on their way home. 

~~~

Tempting. The whole idea of becoming human is so tempting, especially since he knows how. Everything Tooru wants is just an ancient chant away. But, Tooru knows how that will end - the same way it ended for his mother. Long story short, she went to the surface, fell in love with some backwards guy, got left, and - at eight months pregnant - returned to the sea begging for help. The community didn’t welcome her kindly. As soon as Tooru was born, his mother was sent to prison and Tooru was tossed around - going from stranger to stranger and calling it home. Not like it mattered, Mermaids never cared much about family. No one cares once a kid is able to talk and swim on their own. Tooru hated seeing happy human families bonding. He watches them anyway. Tooru and his ‘ _ family’  _ are such outcasts that people won’t even say his last name, Oikawa. Sometimes Yahaba will use it, out of respect, but no one else even puts the effort. Tooru is sure Akaashi would if he wasn’t so obsessed with pleasing the people around him. Tooru wants to be called Oikawa. It’s the only connection he has to his parents. Of course he wants it.

Oikawa swims into his cave all while trying to ignore how empty everything seems. Oikawa only has a few things - most being human collectibles. With shelves built out of coral - Oikawa has gently placed each gadget he finds like trophies. They usually make the young adult happy, but today they just deepen his longing to escape. Oikawa knows how to get the chant, it’s in his very own cave. On the contrary, Oikawa has nowhere to go when he actually gets there. He has no ID and no home. He could always make a fake one with a little magic, but he can’t just conjure up a house and hope no one notices. 

_ What am I gonna do? Go find my dad and stay with him? _

Oikawa freezes at the foreign thought that just trailed through his mind. He could always, just, go find his dad. If there is anything Oikawa has noticed about humans it’s their ability to become extremely guilty. Surely if Oikawa showed up on his father's doorstep, he would feel guilty for abandoning them and welcome the boy in with open arms!  _ And if not that then at least coax a couple thousand dollars from the guy.  _ Oikawa thinks. 

It’s a bulletproof plan.

“Your plan is awful and I should report this.” Oikawa saw this coming. He was this coming yet he went to tell Akaashi anyway. 

“Akaashi, I’m half human, I deserve to be on the surface.”

“Just because you’re half human doesn’t mean you belong on land.”

“Being half mermaid doesn’t mean I belong here.”

“Tooru-san, you were born in the sea with a tail. If you were born with legs you could run on the land as much as you want. The fact is, you going on the surface is dangerous for everyone else too.”

“It’s not like I’m going to tell the whole world, in fact, I won’t tell anyone.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes before swimming past Oikawa, “Please don’t come to my cave proposing such childish Ideas.” 

“Kinda hypocritical.”

“Excuse me?”

“I remember you coming to my cave saying we should go shipwreck searching. You know, the one where you got that small diamond earring and small necklace you’re wearing now.”

“That-” Akaashi glares and Oikawa while holding onto his necklace. Oikawa does have to admit, Akaashi does look good. The silver skull and earring match perfectly with the boy’s midnight blue tail. Akaashi has always liked shiny yet simple things. “This is different. I didn’t break any laws.” The other adds. “Why would I want to visit the place that is constantly putting pollution in our waters.”

“Hey! You could always become human and protest against it, tons of humans already do! Plus you can get an earring to match your other one!”

“I can’t believe you’re actually asking me this.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll ask Yahaba to come too!”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Please! We’ll only go for one day! No one will notice we’re gone!” Ok, so, Oikawa didn’t really tell Akaashi the plan. All Oikawa said was, “We should go to the surface just to see what it’s like, just for a day.” Oikawa has tried this method before on Yahaba, but not on Akaashi. If Akaashi says yes, then Yahaba will say yes, and Oikawa wins!

Once Akaashi and Yahaba decide they like it (cause they will), Oikawa will tell them the actual plan. Baby steps. 

“Only for 24 hours. No staying?”

“No staying! I already have these things called swim pants that we can wear once we arrive at the beach, they’re waterproof and we will fit right in! I can get us fake IDs and I found some money looking through a ship not too far from here. Oh, did I mention that Yahaba will come too? Walking can’t be that hard-”

“Tooru-san, you talk too much.” Akaashi interrupts, “I’ll go with you. Only once, and only for a day. We never speak of it again and you promise to stay away from the surface once we’re done.”

“Deal! Akaashi this will be so much fun, trust me!”

“Sure.”

~~

“Holy shit! Holy shit!” 

“You’ve said that at least fifty times now, Akaashi.”

Oikawa decided it would be best to begin their journey early (aka three in the morning). He decided this would be best because no one would be at the beach and that would give them time. Time as in time to learn how to walk, not time for Akaashi and Yahaba to scream about their new legs. 

“I can’t believe this worked…” Yahaba whispers while rubbing sand across his legs. “This feels so weird.” Oikawa sits criss cross on the sand trying to be patient with his younger friends. Sure, he’s excited about legs too, but he doesn’t just want to sit and stare at them. If Akaashi and Yahaba get this excited about little things, it’s gonna be a long day. 

“Akaash,i stop hyperventilating.” Oikawa deadpans as he focuses his attention on Akaash.

“Holy shit.”

“I know, Akaashi.”

“I can’t believe your stupid spell worked..I can’t beleieve we’re doing this.”

“The only thing we have managed to do so far is get our shorts on.”

“Speaking of that,” Yahaba chimes in, “I like this the way they look!”

“They’re just plain, mint green, shorts, Yahaba. We all have the same color.”

“That doesn’t make them any less cool!” 

Oikawa’s words were just gasoline to the fire. Oikawa’s patience ran thin as he watched Akaashi wrap his mind around things and Yahaba play in the sand  _ while  _ lecturing Oikawa on the glory of color. 

“Excuse me,” A deep, very unfamiliar, voice began. Oikawa, Akaashi, and Yahaba all turned their attention to the man standing above them. The glow of the moonlight made the boy stand out - and the fact he’s the first person that has ever talked to them. Oikawa instantly recognized the male’s strong build and dark skin, and without even thinking - “You’re the wave dude!” 

Oikawa could hear Akaashi facepalm in the behind him. Oikawa would shoot a glare if first impressions weren’t so important.

“Uh,” The wave rider began, “Do you guys need help?”

**Author's Note:**

> Boring chapter because slow burn.  
> I will try to update once a week!  
> Also, give Yahaba attention he deserves it!


End file.
